A One shot
by Set Fire To the Help
Summary: My first MBC one-shot


**One Shot**

My name is Samantha but if you call me that I will kill you. My friends call me Sam. My friends are Cathy, Danny who are going out, and Chris. Me and Chris are family friends but best friends. We've been friends since we were 4 years old.

"Hey Sam." Chris ran up to me as I shut my notebook. "What you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. Why?" I asked raising my eye brow.

"Wrong. You and me are going to see the plain white T's." He said holding up two tickets.

"Omg how did you get these," I yelled grabbing one.

"Mbc power babe."

"Thank you thank you thank you." I scrammed hugging him.

**NORMAL POV.**

"It's nothing." Chris pulled away blushing.

"No it's not this is one of the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so so so much." Sam grabbed Chris face and pulled it to hers. Their lips meeting. "uhhh Never happened." Sam said pulling back biting her bottom lip.

"ye.. Yeah ne never hap happened."

"what time dose it start?" Chris looked down at the ticket.

"6:30."

"Its in 2 hour. So I guess should go home and get ready." Sam got up walked to the door and stopped "Bye."

**At Sam's house at 5:20**

Sam had on a white tank top that went to the bottom of her rids showing off her bellybutton ring and a short black skirt with high heels.

"Sam, Chris is here." Yelled her mom.

"K, I'll be down in a minute." Sam looked in the mirror and then ran down stairs. Chris was wearing a blue button down shirt and black jeans.

"Ready to go." Chris asked taking Sam's hand

"yeah. You?"

"Of course. If I wasn't would I be here."

"Maybe. Come on lets go. Bye mom." Sam said tugging Chris out of the house. They jump in his car. The car raced down the street to a stadium.

**IN THEIR SEATS**

"Thank you soooooo much for taking me." Sam said once again.

"Like I said its nothing." Chris said smiling at her. Then they got lost in either's eyes.

Their started leaning forward. Their lips just about to meet when the music started.

Hey there DelilahWhat's it like in New York City?I'm a thousand miles awayBut girl, tonight you look so prettyYes you doTimes Square can't shine as bright as youI swear it's trueHey there DelilahDon't you worry about the distanceI'm right there if you get lonelyGive this song another listenClose your eyesListen to my voice, it's my disguiseI'm by your side"Sam." Chris said looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"nothing."

Oh it's what you do to me x4What you do to meHey there DelilahI know times are getting hardBut just believe me, girlSomeday I'll pay the bills with this guitarWe'll have it goodWe'll have the life we knew we wouldMy word is goodHey there DelilahI've got so much left to sayIf every simple song I wrote to youWould take your breath awayI'd write it allEven more in love with me you'd fallWe'd have it all"Chris"

"Yes."

"What were you going to say."

Oh it's what you do to mex4A thousand miles seems pretty farBut they've got planes and trains and carsI'd walk to you if I had no other wayOur friends would all make fun of usand we'll just laugh along because we knowThat none of them have felt this wayDelilah I can promise youThat by the time we get throughThe world will never ever be the sameAnd you're to blame"It's nothing. K?" Chris said smiling.

Hey there DelilahYou be good and don't you miss meTwo more years and you'll be done with school And I'll be making history like I doYou'll know it's all because of youWe can do whatever we want toHey there Delilah here's to youThis ones for youOh it's what you do to mex4What you do to me .

"It didn't sound like nothing." Sam whisper. But Chris heard it he look at the ground.

1-2-1-2-3-4Give me more loving than I've ever hadMake me feel better when I'm feeling sadTell me I'm special even though I know I'm notMake me feel good when I hurt so badBarely getting madI'm so glad I found youI love being around youYou make it easyIts as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

"Your right it isn't nothing."

"Then why did you say it was."

"Cause I didn't want you to know." Sam looked up at Chris

There's only one thingTo DoThree wordsFor you(I love you) I love youThere's only one way to sayThose three words That's what I'll do(I love you) I love youGive me more loving from the very startPiece me back together when I fall apartTell me things you never even tell your closest friends

"You know you can tell me everything and anything."

"Yeah."

Make me feel good when I hurt so badYou're the best that I've hadAnd I'm so glad I found youI love being around youYou make it easyIt's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

There's only one thingTo DoThree wordsFor you(I love you) I love you"Then tell me." Chris looked at her.

"I love you

There's only one way to sayThose three words That's what I'll do(I love you) I love you(I love you) I love you

"I love you to." Then they kissed.

You make it easy It's easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4There's only one thingTo DoThree wordsFor you(I love you) I love youThere's only one way to sayThose three words That's what I'll do(I love you) I love you(I love you) I love you1-2-3-4I love you(I love you) I love you.

**Back at Sam's house**

"So where dose this leave us." Chris asked nervous.

"I think it leaves us here." Sam said and then she pressed her lips to his and he licked her lips. She opened her mouth. They pulled away a few minutes later. "I love you Chris."

"I love you to." He kissed her again.

_**THE END**_


End file.
